My Quivering Tail
by fredandgeorgearethebest
Summary: Ooookaaaayyyy...I've had this idea stuck in my head for some time now. It's about Catwoman's granddaughter, Iris James (my OC). It will go through the course of Iris's training to become the next Catwoman and all the while trying to fit in at Hamilton Hill High.
1. Lessons Will Echo

**_Hey_ Everyone! Welcome to my story that was stuck in this tortured noggin for so long, I basically forced myself to make this. I'm sorry that I'm no longer updating my other stories, but it didn't really seem anyone had a real interest in them. I would've deleted them, but in case someone in the future wants to read them, they'll still be up :) Sorry that this chapter is a little short :L I just wanted you guys to get a little slice.**

**Now, ladies and gentleman,**

**Sit back and enjoy the show! **

**;)**

* * *

"Catwoman is-er, I mean _was_ strong, brave, courageous, smart. That's what I need _you _to be, Iris."

That's Grandma's same old speech every night at training.

But the thing is, I'm not the _right choice _to be Catwoman.

At least I don't think so.

Grandma has this bizarre idea stuck in her head that, if there's a Batman, there must be a Catwoman.

Ever since Gotham's news reports when crazy about a new Batman, Grandma went into action. She started training me _hard_. But the thing is, I'm none of the things above.

Strong- Yeah right, I'm one of the slowest swimmers in gym.

Brave- I'm scared of the dark for Pete's sakes!

Courageous- Oh, please. I couldn't even talk to Nelson without mumbling and looking at the ground.

Smart- Have you seen my grades?!

Yeah, I don't think I'll be becoming Catwoman anytime soon.

But nevertheless, Grandma is _still _making me train every night. Grandma's 70, but she could pass by a 45-year-old woman fitness trainer. I was in my bedroom now, planning how to tell Grandma, _gently, _that I'm just not up to the task to become this generation's Catwoman. I stood in front of my mirror. Ugh, I hate my appearance.

I stared at my reflection, my scrawny little self looking back at me with disgust. I was _so_ pale, if I fell into the winter snow, people would probably think I _was_ the snow. My mousey black hair was tied into a low pigtails, refusing to stay into two separate places. My green eyes didn't sparkle like glitter like my dad would tell me. I was small, scrawny, and didn't look anything like the girls at my school. I looked like a stereotypical school girl nerd. All I needed now was the glasses. Too bad they broke last week.

"Grandma, I'm 16 years old and I'm just not ready to be Catwoman, and I don't think I ever will be." I practiced my speech in the mirror. "In fact you even said so yourself that I may not be able to-"

"That you may not be able to what, my dear?" Grandma cut me off. She was standing in the doorway smiling a fake smile. I gave her a straight face.

"Okay, Grammie, how long have you've been there?"

"I don't know what you mean, Pumpkin." It looked like she was being forced to smile by an unknown force. I looked at her hard.

"If this is some kind of test-"

"You're damn right it's a test." She instantly stopped smiling her fake ginger smile and rubbed her face.

"Don't ever let me smile like that again. Anyways, it is a test. What if you get caught as Catwoman? What would you do? You need to practice lying." She looked at me sternly. Funny, most parents or elders would smack their kids' bottom if they lied and remind that honesty is the best policy. Not my Grandma. Lying and thieving are her best qualities in life.

"Now, I've heard your speech long enough. And I have to say, I disagree. Training is after supper tonight." She pursed her lips and left my bedroom. Her popped back in through the doorway. "_And get ready for school!"_ She nagged jokingly. "No, but seriously, get ready for school." And she left again.

Well, I brushed my hair and put it back in low pigtails. Then, I put on my black t-shirt and black leggings. Next came the purple mini-skirt and black and white sneakers. I took one more look in the mirror. I definitely don't look they the girls at school, with their mini dresses and lack of stocking or leggings. I wish I looked like girls like Dana Tan. She's pretty, smart, brave, and not that bad of an athlete. Maybe Grandma should train her to be the next Catwoman.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Grandma handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"When I was Catwoman, I was never that scrawny. You need to bulk up, grow some curves." She turned around back to the stove and continued cooking. I ignored her comment and sat down at the table. The eggs were okay to eat, but the toast was burnt and the bacon was overcooked. I ate everything, grimacing when I ate the toast and bacon. Thank God Grandma wasn't looking at me, or else I would have _another_ lecture about cooking and how next time _I'll _be the five-star chef. I looked at the time.

"_Shit!"_ I exclaimed. "_I'm late!"_ I raced out the door, grabbing my bag and ignoring Grandma's shouting about how I forgot my coat. I ran to my bus stop, huge gaps in between my footprints in the snow. I check my watch and sighed. Just in the nick of time. It was 7:20 and my bus shows up at 7:22. I rode the public bus, and I'm not alone at my stop. Terry McGinnis shares this stop with me now that he moved in with his mom two weeks ago. He hasn't spoken to me at all. Typical. But, I think it's only because his dad murdered. He was there already, looking down at the ground. His hands were shoved into pockets, either they were cold or needed to hide from their life. I moved up behind him.

"I know how you feel." I said. He didn't turn around. Great. Now I fell even _more_ stupid. But I thought about all the times Grandma has scolded me about bravery and I decided to speak again instead of adding more bite marks to my tongue. "My parents were murdered." Well, that got his attention. He turned around to look at me with those eyes filled with hurt and anger. I could tell they weren't directed at me though. I hope.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Th-they were shot in their apartment. Mom and Dad knew something was up. They hid my in a closet before they came and I watched how the three men came in and shot them, right in front of my eyes. I was seven."

"What did you do? Did you ever figure out what the men were doing there?" He asked, starving for answers.

"I just stood there. I was too horrified to scream and shout. I never knew why they were there, even to this day. Tomorrow is there death anniversary. Perhaps God will finally give me the answer." I shrugged. Terry was about to say something, but the bus showed up. We got up in there and paid our fee. As soon as you put the money in the little tin bin, it says in a robotic voice 'Thank you for your service. Have a nice day.' The ride to school was silent, with the exception of the rustling and movement from the passengers as we listen, bored to the big news screen, something about Wayne-Powers. Grandma always says to listen closely to the news, that there is always something important on there.

But then again, Grandma say a lot of things.

_Strong, brave, courageous, smart._

And those lessons will and always will echo in my head.

* * *

**Did you like? Did you not like? Please review! ;) :) ;)**


	2. Love Will Hurt

**_Good day, Everybody!_ Okay, I just wanna let you know that whenever I export a new chapter, the original chapter will be up before I post my new one. So, say for instance I'm working on chapter three, well, chapter will two show up twice because I would then be typing up chapter three.**

**Does that make sense? Hopefully it does.**

**Now, ladies and gentleman,**

**Sit back and enjoy the show! **

**;)**

* * *

Mom always told me when I was younger that I can have whatever man I want in life as long as he's the right one.

And then she died.

Along with Dad.

By three men.

I have no idea why I just told Terry all of that.

Was it because I felt sorry for him?

Was it because he looked so lonely and lost?

Was it because he was an unfortunate soul and I know how he feels?

Or do I _like him?_

I have no idea what is happening. We got off the bus and made our way to Hamilton Hill High. Nelson and Blade were coming to the building acting all lovey-dovey when really, they would probably break up by lunch time. I wanted true, like what my mom talked about before...the incident. I liked Nelson, but I know it will never happen and that he wasn't 'the right one'.

As far as I know, I'm completely invisible. The only actual contact I get at school is when teachers call on me and ask some stupid question that they know I don't know the answer to. When I shared those few sentences with Terry, I felt something...weird. It was weird, strange and an abnormal feeling_. I _couldn't possibly _like_ Terry...could I? I only caught a few glimpses of him at school, like in the hallway, gym, or in the cafeteria, and now this moment when we actually acknowledge each others' existence, I feel like I'm _attracted _to him. I shook this out of my head and headed to my first class, Phy. Ed.

I walked into the pool room and headed to the girls' locker room to put on the school swimming suit. We get our own swimming suits to keep for our entire years at Hamilton Hill, and they're the new kind that no matter much weight you gain or lose, it will always fit you. Except, I'm always my same scrawny self.

I put on the green and yellow swimming suit and took my hair out of its pigtails and then walked back to the pool room, waiting for the others to come when they're ready. It's really rare when I'm the very first one, so I just sat back and relaxed on the bench, enjoying the peace and quiet. Then Terry showed up.

He came into the pool room, wearing his Hamilton Hill green and yellow swim trunks. He smiled at me. It was the first time I've seen him smile since his dad died.

Did I just see that correctly?

Did he _smile_ at _me?_

Terry McGinnis actually smiled at me.

I smiled back a friendly smile and waved a little. Was the waving too much? Does he think I'm a creep? He sat at the other side of the bench, confirming my thoughts that he now thinks I'm a creep. Not long after, more students came. Dana Tan came in, looking perfect in her swimsuit, and walked over and sat by Terry. My smile faltered. Great. Dana.

I don't have anything against Dana, she's really nice and friendly. But, she is perfect.

Like seriously.

Too. Damn. Perfect.

Okay, okay, she's probably not _that _perfect, but you get what I'm saying.

I guess you could say that I was jealous. Here I was, getting stupid comments from my grandma and Dana walks in looking perfect. _She _should be Catwoman, not _me_.

"I want 30 laps around the pool, same as usual, ladies first, gentlemen second, and so on." Mr. Gluttenberg shouted at us when the rest of the students showed up. Us girls went to the pool edge and dived in when the teacher shouted "One, two, three!" I swam as hard as I could, struggling to keep up with the others. I decided to do that one dolphin-stroke thing. I think you can tell I haven't been paying attention in class. Anyways, it was the fastest stroke I knew and I had at it. I was finally done with my first lap.

I continued on, and before I knew it, I wasn't the last one anymore. Chelsea and Blade were behind me, and soon I was catching up to Dana. The fastest swimmer is this girl named Max, and she was about five girls a head of us. My struggling continued, my competitive side out of my body, wanting to beat Dana and Max and all the other girls. I swam harder, my head dunking in the water and coming back up to catch some air. I was done with my seventeenth lap when I was only three girls away from Max.

Holy cow.

I'm in fourth place now. Usually, I'm sixteenth place for girls. This is certainly a big improvement. I continued the dolphin stroke, all giddy and excited that I have improved. I started thinking of Terry. I don't know why, I just started to. I started thinking about our conversation this morning and how he smiled at me.

**_BAM!_**

I wasn't paying attention. Someone kicked me in the head, pushing me back into the water. I didn't grab air when my head was out, my mouth was full of water. I falling down. I tried to get up, but I didn't have any air, so I couldn't move.

My eyes were shutting, the eyelids giving me a vision of blackness...

And then my mind went dark as well...

* * *

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Someone shouted in my face. My vision was a blur, and I couldn't think straight. What happened? Where were we? Who was in front of me? I felt someone press their hands against my chest, hard. I think it was the same person who put their mouth on mine and transporting their air into me. The gears in my head started turning again, I could see. And I couldn't believe it.

It was Terry McGinnis.

I finally had air in me to make me move, giving me energy. I sat up and he backed away.

"What happened?" I asked before the memories started to fill my mind.

"You were swimming and Chelsea caught up to you and accidentally kicked you in the head." Mr. Gluttenberg nodded his head toward Chelsea. She came running over.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Iris, is it?" Chelsea exclaimed. I nodded my head. But how did Terry save me and give me CPR?

"Thank goodness Terry noticed you were drowning. He jumped in there without saying a word and rescued you!" Dana was beside me now, looking fearful. "Are you sure you're all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, thank you, Terry. You really saved my life." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"James!" Mr. Gluttenburg shouted. "Go get dress and come back out. The rest of you, keep swimming!" He barked. It was the boys' turnto swim, so while they scrambled into the water, us girl got back into our seats. I went to the girls' locker room and pulled on my outfit. I left out my pigtails, however. My hair was too wet and I didn't wanna get all tangled up. I decided to let it air dry after when I was done combing it. I walked back to the pool room and sat at the bench.

Except this time, it was different. I wasn't sitting alone at the end of the bench. Dana was on my right and Chelsea was on my left, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Go, Terry!" Dana cheered.

"We can at least cheer for Howard, right?" Chelsea asked her across me. I couldn't believe it. Chubby, dorky, little Howard has friends, but I don't. Dana nodded and then she and Chelsea started to root for Howard and Terry at the same time. I wasn't really paying attention. Terry was in first place, of course. I was thinking what it would be like when I'm Catwoman.

Well, obviously Catwoman's attractive. She has curves, thick hair, she really is a beauty. So, I pretended in my head that I was very attractive and very skilled, traveling the Gotham rooftops, teasing Batman and starting a chase.

Maybe if I can have all that, being Catwoman wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sure, I would be stealing, but it's not like I'm _killing _anyone, right?

For the first time, I'm actually enthusiastic about being Catwoman. I mean, as long as I train hard, and pay attention in class, and be more athletic, I could be a good Catwoman. No one ever talks to me, so it would be easy to keep my secret.

I smiled. I seriously smiled about being Catwoman. Nothing can go wrong, can it? I'm being trained by_ the_ Catwoman, who is one of the best thieves in the _world._ So what if she's 70? If I didn't know her and saw her walking in the street, I would say she was a mid-forties woman who takes very good care of her body. I was so caught up in my Catwoman fantasy that I didn't notice Dana nudging me. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, Dana." I apologized. "I was off in space."

"That's okay. Hey, do you wanna sit with us at lunch today?" She asked like I was her new friend or something.

"Um, sure!" I replied a little too enthusiastically. It would be really great not to eat alone, for once.

"Great!" Chelsea said. "See you there." I hadn't realized it, but class was over. The boys were coming out of the locker room, chatting with their girlfriends and what not. I don't know why, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of Terry.

And then he and Dana shared a passionate kiss that made me heartbroken that I wasn't her.

But that's when I realized something.

Love will, and can hurt.

* * *

**Hey, my little ducklings! I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Training Will Scar

**_Good day, Everybody!_ Okay, I just wanna let you know that whenever I export a new chapter, the original chapter will be up before I post my new one. So, say for instance I'm working on chapter three, well, chapter will two show up twice because I would then be typing up chapter three.**

**Does that make sense? Hopefully it does.**

**Now, ladies and gentleman,**

**Sit back and enjoy the show! **

**;)**

* * *

Lunch time.

Nothing to be scared of, right?

I feel like a new kid at school when someone invites them to lunch and they're really giddy and scared and trying to impress who they're gonna eat with. I was feeling pretty tense, despite the fact when I got there, they gave me warming smiles like what a mother does when she holds her baby for the first time.

It was creepy.

I sat in between Chelsea and Blade, across from us was Dana, Terry and Nelson.

"I heard about your little swim. How hard did Chelsea actually kick you?" Nelson asked me. I blushed a little, and Chelsea gave a small chuckle.

"It wasn't like that, Nelson. I was swimming and I just accidentally kicked her in the head, she's so tiny I didn't notice her behind me." I guess I looked slightly offended when she called me tiny, because when she looked down at me, she widened her eyes a little. "No offense, sorry." She added.

"It's okay, I get that all the time." I assured her. She looked relieved.

"Where were you from, originally?" Blade asked me, like I was some foreign exchanged student.

"I lived in Metropolis for a little while with my parents and then we moved to Gotham."

"Why did you move to Gotham?" Dana asked.

"My parents only told me that they had business to take care of. I live with my grandma now."

"What happened to your parents?" Nelson asked.

"They died." I said. They all looked a little shocked except for Terry. He looked a little lost and lonely.

"How? When?" Chelsea asked.

"We were in our apartment. Mom heard people running up the stairs and she and Dad put me in a closet and shut the door. I was seven and I didn't know better, so I opened the door a little and three men crash down our door. They then laughed as they shot my parents repeatedly, leaving afterwards. I didn't scream or anything. I just stood there in terror. I didn't know what to do."

"Who came to help you?" Dana asked.

"Our neighbors came in once the men left. They didn't realize I was in there. They were too scared to come in before, they didn't wanna get killed too. One person called the cops while the shooting occurred. Commissioner Gordon, she came down and took me to the station and asked me questions." It was silent for a moment and everyone continued to eat. Terry looked up at me and gave a small smile. I smiled back weakly, not knowing what else to do. After about 30 seconds of silence, Nelson finally broke the ice.

"So, Dana, how did it feel to watch McGinnis make out with Iris during swimming?" He joked, obviously trying to cause trouble.

"I wasn't making out with her!" Terry shouted a little. "I was just giving her CPR because she was drowning!" He grumbled and got up to throw his tray away. Everyone looked up in his direction thinking, 'what the hell?'.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Howard said, setting his tray down at the table, joining us. Little did he know the drama that started.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called as I entered into the living room. Grandma turned around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hello, dear. How was school?" She asked while putting her graying black hair in a bun.

"School was great, actually. Despite the fact I almost drowned in gym, though." Grandma looked worried. The thing about Grandma was that sometimes she was like a regular grandma, and then there were times when she entered in a nagging-Catwoman mode, criticizing what I wear, my figure, and my skills.

"What happened?" She looked a little exasperated.

"Well, we were swimming, I was in fourth place," Her eyes widened with excitement when I said that. "...and this girl named Chelsea accidentally kicked me in the head while she was swimming. I had forgotten to grab air and then...apparently Terry McGinnis noticed I was drowning and saved me."

"Well, cats never do well in water. Besides the incident, and thank God you're okay, how was the rest of your day?"

"Pretty well!" I grinned excitedly. "I got almost all A's and B's on my test, and I got invited to eat lunch with some kids!"

"Who invited you?" Her smile turned upside down.

"Dana Tan. I sat with her, Chelsea, Terry, Nelson, and Blade." I continued to smile.

"Ugh, you're acting just like Harley. You can't go around socializing with people. Catwoman didn't have friends. And neither will you."

"Excuse me, but what about Aunt Harley? Aunt Ivy? Those were _your friends!_ Why can't _I_ have friends?! What's wrong with talking and socializing? You are being _so _hypocritical!" I exclaimed. Grandma pursed her lips.

"Harley and Ivy were _not friends._ They were _allies_. Very. Close. _Allies._ Look where Harley ended up: she gave _everything_ up for a man who didn't love her back. She stuck to his very side, through thick and thin and he manipulated her mind. Ivy gave everything up for a man and she ended up becoming mutated, shut off from society, increasing her love for plants and lust to conquer all humans. They helped me pull off some heists. They _weren't _friends of _mine_."

"You are unbelievable! No one ever talks to me. Never! And the one day I actually _enjoyed _school, I get yelled at by you for socializing! It's not like I'm taking drugs, having sex 24/7, and not trying hard at school! I bust my butt doing my school work, and sometimes I actually _cry _to sleep because I'm so lonely! Where were you when I begged a conversation with you? The only real communication I get from you is you criticizing my every move, skill, and look! Screw all of this, I'm bailing."

"Where will you go? You have no friends to stay with!" Grandma pointed her finger at me, looking longer than ever. "Don't come crying back to me because of the coldness or anything! I worked my ass off to give you a good education and home, and this is how you_ thank_ me?! I _lived _in the streets, the only communication I got were clients or my abusive pimp, Stan! I was a prostitute for several years, _younger_ than _you! _When you come crying back, I won't be here!"

"Fine! I'm sick of all this shit! I'm leaving. Forever." I ran upstairs, tears streaming down my face. It couldn't be. She's letting me go so easily. She's no family of mine. She's a fraud. She only raised me so that way I could be the next Catwoman. She was so obsessed with Catwoman her entire life that she would do _anything_ for there to be a new one. I grabbed my duffel bag and threw all my belongings in my bag. Our bags are the new kind, that they have unlimited space. I threw it over my shoulder and ran back downstairs. I couldn't see Grandma, either she was somewhere else or my vision was blurred from my tears. I went out the kitchen door, putting on my coat. I slammed the door as hard as I could.

I headed down the street, cold, and not knowing what to do. What have I done? I just threw away my shelter, ruining my relationship with the only living relative I have. No, I didn't. _She _was the one who ruined it. Not me. Although, if I would've just shut up, we wouldn't have our heated argument. Well, she shouldn't have over reacted about me talking to people.

I think you can tell I was having mix feelings about all of this.

I wandered on and on, almost two blocks aways now. I was still crying, but I felt like laughing. My head was too confused and overwhelmed, that I didn't even notice the woman calling my name. I turned around, still crying.

"Grandma?" I whispered, barely audible.

"IRIS!" The woman shouted. I wiped away my tears. Woah, this woman was _not _my grandma. She looked young, just a little plump, hardly noticable, suggesting she's had kids. I recognized her red hair. And then it dawned on me.

It was Mrs. McGinnis.

Terry's mom.

Why was she calling my name? I doubt she even _knew _who I was. She came running down, breathing heavily.

"You're Iris James, right?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Uh, yeah. Aren't you Terry McGinnis's mom, Mrs. McGinnis?"

"Yes, I couldn't help noticing that you were crying and clutching your duffel bag. Are you alright?" She asked warmly. I don't know why, but that just made me cry even more. She put her arm around me.

"It's alright, dear. Tell me what happened."

"M-my grandma practically k-kicked me out!" I sobbed. She patted and rubbed my back.

"Do you have a relative nearby that you can stay with?" She asked. I shook my head.

"N-no. She's my only living relative." I sobbed even harder.

"Shhh, my dear. Come with me. It looks like it will storm soon." She lead me down the block, to her house. She brought me inside, Terry and I'm guessing his little brother, were sitting down at the couch, watching tv. They both looked up when they saw me come in. I guess I looked pretty pathetic. I was tiny, tears were falling down on my face, and I was shivering.

"Terry, please pull up a chair for Iris, please." Terry nodded and gave a little wave to me. He pulled up chair, and I sat down. Mrs. McGinnis also pulled up a chair. She sat down in front of me.

"Boys, go to your rooms. I need to have a chat with Iris."

"But, _Mom_," The younger brother whined. "We were about to watch our favorite tv show."

"No buts. Go to your rooms now." Mrs. McGinnis ordered.

"C'mon, twip. Let's go." Terry lead themselves out of the room, leaving it to be just me and Mrs. McGinnis.

"So, Iris. Tell me everything." Well, obviously I couldn't tell her everything. I had to leave out the Catwoman part. I might someday become Catwoman still, despite everything.

"Mrs. McGinnis?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Terry was telling me about his day and how he met you."

"Oh. Er, that's nice." I said, not knowing what to say.

"So, tell me."

"Well, my grandma is really strict. She got mad because I was socializing with Terry and his friends. I told her that she was being a little hypocritical because she had friends, but she said they were very close allies and that I shouldn't have friends and then we got into argument about how she always criticizing me, I said I was leaving, she said fine and yelled at me about how she used to live in the streets and that I was being a big baby, and she also said that when I come crying back, she wouldn't be there. She didn't stop me. She didn't care." I felt tears roll down my cheeks and Mrs. McGinnis wiped them away.

"Am I over-reacting?" I asked. Mrs. McGinnis hesitated for a moment.

"No. I don't think so. Does your grandma dislike Terry because of his record?"

"NO!" I practically shouted, startling Mrs. McGinnis. "I mean, no. She doesn't really mind that kind of stuff." I wasn't really lying, was I?

"Iris, would you like to spend the night here?" Mrs. McGinnis asked. I was shocked.

"Well, I, uh, that's awfully nice of you, but I don't think-"

"Nonsense. You can sleep here on the couch tonight. I think your grandma was trying to scare you when she said she wasn't going to be there. You can go back home tomorrow after school, for now stay here. Please."

"Um, okay, if you say so."

"Besides," Mrs. McGinnis continued, "I wouldn't want you to walk around in the cold storm."

And that's when I thought about what Grandma said.

She walked around, younger than me, a prostitute, training herself and taking abuse from strangers.

Training will and always will scar.


	4. Masquerades Will Suck

**Hello, my little chickadees! I kinda got inspired by this chapter from a few Batman movies where he and Catwoman are always at some kind of Masquerade party, so I thought "what the heck".**

**Enjoy!**

**;)**

* * *

"I appreciate this, Mrs. McGinnis, thank you very much." I said to her. We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating spaghetti. I sat next to Matt, Terry's little brother, while Terry and Mrs. McGinnis were eating across from us.

"My dear, it was nothing to worry about. Where were you planning to go, anyways?" She asked.

"I don't know, actually. I guess...I was just gonna go into an alleyway or something." I said. All three of them widened their eyes but did not pursue to argue.

"So, Terry, what are you planning to wear for the Masquerade-Dance-Thinger-Ma-Bobber tommorow?"

"Ugh, _Mom_," Terry whined, "You aren't seriously making me dress up and go tomorrow night, are you?" Terry groaned. Great. How could I even forget this? It was Masquerade Day at school on my parents' death anniversary. They even met at a Masquerade party. How the holy hell did I forget? Oh well, I might've packed my costume when I was in a blind rage at home.

The costume is very pretty, I was thinking about going, but I didn't know what I was going to do. The costume is a black victorian-style dress with white lace gloves and a black lace choker. I also made a crimson rose barrette for my hair and the mask matches the choker with the black lace formed cat-like, but not totally a cat mask. I really like it. Mrs. McGinnis turned to look at me.

"Iris, are you planning on going?" She asked me with a motherly smile.

"I dunno...I guess. I don't want my costume to go to waste." I replied with a smile.

"Mom, no one likes going. Even Dana doesn't wanna go. The ball is so not schway." Terry crossed his arms and scowled.

"Really?" I asked. "I thought Dana loved the school dances." I was perplexed. Dana is very enthusiastic about things. I guessed I always assumed she liked the dances.

"Nope. We save dancing for the clubs." Terry said abruptly.

"Well, I think that's ridiculous. Before the laws changed, you had to be 21 or older to be in a club and now it's 15. Absolutely ridiculous." Mrs. McGinnis scoffed.

"Mom, we go to the teen clubs. Those ones you have to be 15 to 20 years old. The other ones contain alcohol, so you need to be 21 or older. Those are the rules."

"Well, anyways, you _are _going. And no 'buts'. Your father and I met a Masquerade." She stared off into space dreamily. Realizing what she was doing, she came back into reality and covered it with a yawn.

"My parents met at a masquerade too. Weird." I say. It was weird that _both _of our parent's met a masquerade...a bit...ironic.

"I know. I was there. It was the same masquerade you guys are having." Mrs. McGinnis smiles. "I was friends with your mother. As soon as she met Richard, she fell in love. Of course, she wanted you to have a different last name than theirs, to protect you." That puzzled me. I was told my dad's last name was James. I knew my mom's last name was Kyle, so what possibly could be my father's last name? And what on earth did they need to protect me from? She must've saw my perplexed look on my face.

"Why, didn't you know? They were trying to protect you from the..." She glanced behind her, as if someone was right behind her, eavesdropping. "Mafia." She barely whispered. Ignoring Matt's and Terry's stares, I wanted to pursue the conversation.

"What mafia? What-"

"Shh!" Mrs. McGinnis hushed my questions. "Not here. Later. I shouldn't even had brought it up."

"But was my dad's last name?"

"I thought you knew." She shook her head. "I can't believe you don't know."

"Please just tell me!" I pleaded.

"It's 'Grayson.'

* * *

At 9 o'clock, Mrs. McGinnis sent Terry and Max to bed, with the following of whining and complaining. She locked Matt's door, assuming he would eavesdrop since he's eight years old. She trusted Terry, so she left his door alone. She sat on the sofa and gestured me to follow. I sat down next to her, and a deep sigh escaped her throat.

"Okay, like I promised you, the whole story." She bowed her head and I nodded.

"Your father, his name is-"

"_Was." _I corrected.

"No, _is._ Anyways, his name is Richard Grayson, and your mother's is Velma Kyle, later Grayson. Velma was one of my close friends in high school, as with Richard. Richard grew up as Bruce Wayne's adoptive son, Richard's parents murdered, same with Mr. Wayne's. He had no living relatives, Mr. Wayne understood him and took him in. Terry is actually working for Mr. Wayne now," She smiled fondly "I guess you could say Bruce Wayne is your 'adoptive grandfather'. Velma's father apparently had connections to the mafia, nevertheless she had no idea who her father was," She waved her hand away.

"Your parents, since Velma's dad had connections to the mafia, they were after your family, since her father was dead. Somehow they knew who Velma was and they were plotting to kill her, Richard, and you for revenge. The night your parents 'died', it was fake."

"But I _saw _them-"

"My dear, this was only nine years ago. They were simulations. Your parents...they're...Iris, they're _alive._ They're in _hiding._" Mrs. McGinnis's lips quivered.

"Where? Why are _you _telling me this?!" I exclaimed. "Where are they?!" I raised my voice. "_Where?!"_ Mrs. McGinnis looked frightened.

"Iris, they want to keep hidden. You can't go off and try to find them, if you do, the mafia would be on their tails. Just _please _do what I ask. Goodnight." She walked up and went into her room, while my jaw hung down.

* * *

My parents...simulations? The night they died? How could this be? I mean, I_ know_ how, I just can't _believe _it. How could I not know for nine years? There's one thing I know though: I _have _to talk to Grandma. Or somebody. And if she won't give me answers, I don't know who will.

Mrs. McGinnis told me to rest. Yeah right. Like _that's _going to happen. I laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. The room was pitch black, like a puma's fur. I rolled to my side. I couldn't even make out the outline of my duffel bag on the blue and white chair sitting diagonal from me. I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to the bathroom.

I got up on my tippy-toes and crept quietly as possible to the bathroom. Right next to Terry's room. Great. His door was open, the moon light illuminated his room. And then I noticed something peculiar: He wasn't in there.

His bed was made, and he was no where in sight. Now, I know I shouldn't have, but I snuck quietly into his room. There was hardly anything in there. Or maybe it was because he was a teenage boy and I'm a teenage girl and so therefor, I have a bunch more stuff in my room. His carpet was a dark blue, his walls and ceiling a paler blue. He had a bed, a bit bigger than mine, it's head up against the left wall. He had a dresser straight across on the right wall and a few moving boxes in a pile in the far left corner of his room. Next to his dresser was a book-case crammed with books.

On the right side of his bed, a nightstand sat there with a lamp and a picture on it. I walked over there and I couldn't help myself, but I picked up the picture. It was a picture of Terry and his dad, Warren McGinnis. The picture displayed them having a father-son happy relationship. Across the picture was a big, long crack, as if it were dropped before.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Remember what happened to Goldilocks?" It was a soft whisper in my ear, but I knew better. Remembering what Grandma taught me, I held onto the picture with my left hand, and, because I'm right-handed, I jabbed the stranger in the stomach with my right elbow as hard as I could. The stomach was hard, as if the person worked out regularly, and judging by the voice, it was a male. I spun around. Omigod. It was _Terry._

"Jeez, for someone who is tiny, you sure have skills." He gasped. I gaped at him as he caught his breath.

"_Shit! _Terry, I'm so sorry!" I held my breath, waiting to be slapped. Nothing happened.

"Why do you look like you're about to dive a punch?" Terry asked in a whisper. I opened my eyes and unclenched my fists. Usually when I do something out of line, I get slapped by Grandma.

"Terry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wandered into your room like that. I'm er, sorry about your stomach."

"It's okay," He said. "By the way, that was pretty schway with your reflexes."

"Where were you?" I blurted out quietly. Terry pursed his lips a little, reminding me of my Grandma when she lied. I suddenly noticed the back pack on his back. His grip tightened on the green strap.

"At a club. Don't tell my mom."

"Oh." I can't believe that's all I mustered up to say.

"You better get your beauty sleep for the Masquerade tomorrow." He smiled little. "Goodnight, Iris." I headed towards the door and stepped into the hallway, my hand over my chest. I stood there, even after the door closed. I grinned real big, forgetting about the green back pack he had and walked over to the blue couch. I laid back down, glad I was in my lucky purple pajamas and guess what? I actually fell asleep.

* * *

I had dream about Terry last night. I don't remember what about exactly, but I remember him smiling. Mrs. McGinnis woke me up and lead me to the bathroom to change and brush me teeth. When I got out, Terry was there. He gave me a weak smile, hinting either he wasn't a morning person, or he was tired from the club last night. I sat down at the kitchen table with Matt as he continued to complaining to his mother about not wanting to brush his teeth.

"Matt," I said. "Trust me. You want to brush your teeth. If you don't, your teeth will get rotten and moldy and fall right out of your mouth!" I did hand motions as I said it.

"So?" Matt said. While stuck his tongue out, I had to remind myself that Matt was a little boy and found this stuff cool.

"So," I began. "The tooth fairy doesn't care or want rotten teeth. She won't take them, which means you won't get any money from her." I smiled as Matt shoved Terry out of his way to get to the bathroom. Mrs. McGinnis laughed.

"What's up with the twip?" Terry asked groggily.

"Oh, nothing." I said. We ate our cereal in silence. After a while, Mrs. McGinnis broke the ice.

"Iris, are you going to the masquerade?"

* * *

I got picked up at school by Mrs. McGinnis. The look of sorrow was painful see on her face.

"Iris, I checked your house. Your grandmother is gone. No one answered. I-I'm so sorry. You can stay with us, if you'd like." I guess I looked grim because she got out of the hover car and gave me a big hug. Tears swelled up into my eyes and poured down my face and I sniffled quietly. Mrs. McGinnis pulled away from me.

"Come on. Let's get you ready for the masquerade." Terry came running over. He got in the front with Mrs. McGinnis and sat in the back with Matt. Terry didn't look please to get home. It meant he'd have to get ready for the masquerade.

We walked inside once we got there, and took our homework out of our back packs. Mrs. McGinnis and Matt sat down at the kitchen table to do Matt's homework while Terry and I work in the livingroom at the coffee table. I stared at my math textbook, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Want me to help you with that?" Terry offered. I thought my heart was going to burst out of my body, like in cartoons.

"Yes...yes please!" I said a little too enthusiastically. I felt so awkward. Terry smiled for a split second and then went back to looking grumpy.

"Terry, I bet the masquerade is _that_ ba-"

"It's not the masquerade, it's...Dana."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we're not...together...anymore." As the sentence went, his voice got lower and quieter. How should I feel? Sad for him? Happy that he's single? Angry that Dana is mad at him?

"Why?"

"She's sick of me always being late for our dates. It's not like _I _want to be late, it's just my job requires a lot of my time."

"What kind of job is it?"

"I'm an...assistent...to Bruce Wayne."

"That's gotta be a schway job. Working for some old rich guy. She should be happy." I commented. Terry smiled again, but it quickly faltered.

"It isn't as easy as it sounds."

"How do you help him?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." I smiled.

"No, you dont'." Mrs. McGinnis came into the livingroom, hands on her hips. "The masquerade starts in an hour." She said, checking her watch. "Do your homework and then get ready. We don't have all night." She went back to the kitchen with Matt.

"Why does she want you to go to the masquerade so badly?" I asked.

"Search me. Maybe she thinks I'll find my 'soul mate' or something. She doesn't think Dana's a good match for me."

"Well, maybe she's not. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything, believe me. She was one of the first people to notice and talk to me, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Will you two hurry up? We're going to be late!" Mrs. McGinnis exclaimed.

* * *

Mrs. McGinnis let us borrow the car to get to school _after_ 23 pictures taken of me and Terry. It turned out I did have my costume with me, thank goodness. All that was left was to leave my hair down in curls and put on make-up. Terry wore a simple black tuxedo, with a plain black eye mask.

We got into the car and headed off towards the school in silence. After a few minutes, Terry spoke.

"Hey Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get the feeling like you have this secret...a _big _secret, and you couldn't tell anyone, even if your life depended on it?" His eyes never blinked or left the road. But was even _stranger_ was that I get that feeling _all the time_.

"And if you dared to speak to anyone about it, your life would be over?" I finished for him. He jerked his head from the road and stared at me.

"I have that exact feeling 24/7. But why are you feeling it?" But by the time I asked, we were already in the school parking lot. Terry left my question unanswered as he opened my door for me. We walked in together in silence, and soon we were in a sea of masks. The holographic walls in the gym were made to look like a ballroom, and there was a group of men in the corner playing violins.

"Would you care to share this dance with me?" Terry asked in a fake accent, bowed and took my hand.

I. Could. Not. Believe. It.

I was dancing with Terry McGinnis.

_I was dancing with Terry McGinnis!_

I don't know how, but we were moving in unison with everybody. Left foot, then right, left foot, then right. We swayed and he twirled me, and I laughed and we came close. My chin was resting on his shoulder. We slowed our pace, matching the pattern of the slower music.

"Iris?" Terry's voice shook.

"What?" I asked, but as soon as I said that, everyone in the room either gasped or screamed. I wrenched my head around my eyes widen. The men. The men that _killed _my parents-er, _clone _parents were in the room.

With the same guns.

I will _never _forget those guns.

The piercing sound of bullets filled the air, everyone screaming. Terry held onto me tight.

"We're not leaving," The booming voice said, the same booming voice that night. "Until we have Iris James." More shots in the air. Terry shouted at me.

"IRIS! RUN!" But how could I? These men were out to get me. I froze, not knowing what to do. The look that man gave me ran chills down my spine

"IRIS, RUN GODDAMMIT!" Terry screamed again. More shots and more filled the room. What will I do?

And that's when I realized masquerades will, and always will suck.

* * *

**Please review, my ducklings! What do you think Iris will do? What do you think Terry will do?**


	5. Three Men, Three Guns, One Cat

**Hello, Duckling!**

**I am SOOOOO sorry the fourth chapter took so long. The truth is internet has not been so great.**

**The internet and I broke up...**

**But now we're back together! Yay!**

* * *

I stood there, terror still plastered on my face. Everyone was still screaming. People tried to escape, but they blocked the doors.

How did they find me? How the hell do they _know _me?

"IRIS, GO!" Terry kept shouting at me.

"Terry, I can't. Go on without me. I'll be fine, if I don't go, everyone in here is bound to be dead." I whispered in his ear.

"I can't just let you go!" He exclaimed, but it was too late. I was already walking towards them slowly, like in a zombie trance.

I walked to them, my heart pounding in my chest. The only reason why I was going to them was simple: To keep everybody safe. Their suits were black, with the exception of blood splattered on them. Their fedoras covered their faces. And his booming voice...that _terrible _booming voice that haunted m dreams, shouted over everyone, and the people in the room became silent.

Absolutely silent.

"I'm Iris." I say, my throat was scratchy, my eyes were watery. I felt the hotness of my face grow. The man in the middle, the one with the booming voice, the leader, the one with the high ice-cold laugh as he killed, stared at me. I could see his beady black eyes underneath his fedora, the look that can kill.

"Well, everyone, we have our prize and we'll be leaving." The leader sneered. The man on the left, threw me over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. I sobbed, I can't believe I was doing this. I glanced my head up, I couldn't see Terry anywhere in the crowd of panicking students and teachers. The men ran outside, still holding their machine guns. I was thrown in the trunk. I caught a good look of the man who was carrying me.

He was young, handsome too, I think. It was hard to tell because of the blurs from my tears. He had deep, blue eyes, like the ocean. He had a brown stubble and a square face. I didn't recognized him from that night when my 'parents' died, but I felt like I knew him from somewhere. He slammed the trunk shut and I was in blackness. I heard the car door close and I could feel the car moving.

I pounded the trunk lid with my fists, but it was no use. I sobbed and sobbed, unable to control myself. After about 45 minutes, the hover car stopped. Doors opened and the same young man opened the trunk and threw me over his shoulder again. I couldn't see where we were going, the other man covered my face with a black blindfold. I continued to cry, until they threw me onto the floor. Someone grabbed my arms tightly, I couldn't move at all.

"Will you shut the hell up?" That booming voice said. I felt my face get slapped hard across my face.

"Someone, shut that bitch up!" A voice screeched. While my arms were being tied, I thrashed my legs all over the place. I finally kicked someone, because I heard a big yelp of pain on where my foot hit. Someone grabbed legs and tied those too. It wasn't long before I was bound and gagged, ropes covering my body. I felt my blindfold getting ripped off, as well the cloth in my mouth.

"Hello, Iris." The man with the booming voice greeted coldly.

"Hello." I spat back, despite the fact I was crying no less than 30 seconds ago.

"I'm sure you want to know why you're here. You see, we have unfinished business to attend to." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked bitterly.

"I mean, we got your daddy, your mommy, and finally your old lady. But we missed someone: Little Iris James." The man said. I started to cry. _That's _why Grandma didn't go after me. She knew they were coming and didn't want them to get **me**.

After everything that was said, she really does love and care about me.

Did.

She _did _love and care about me.

They killed her.

Without any regrets.

"We're going to finish you off _slowly,"_ The man said as he walked around me in slow pacing circles, twiddling a knife between his fingers. That's when I noticed he only had four fingers on his right hand. He walked behind me and crouched down. I could feel the tip of the knife touch my back.

"_With a lot of pain." _He whispered in my ear. I felt the knife puncture my skin and...

**_CRASH_**

A figure came smashing in through the window, knocking one of the men down.

He was tall. From his pointy ears and feet, he was in all black. His mask covered his entire head, and the symbol on his chest...

_The Bat Symbol._

It was a flaming red, matching the buttons on his metal utility belt. He punched the man and I stared in awe. I was watching the _Batman._ Batman picked up the used-to-be-handsome man was stopped by a voice.

"Let him go, Batman! Or this knife will go through her!" The man behind me shouted. He wrenched me to my feet and held the knife to show, I started crying again. I looked at Batman. He stared back.

"I'll do it!" And he wasn't bluffing. But then I remember a move Grandma taught me. I jumped up, the knife sliced my ropes while doing so, and I did a somersault in the air, and landed behind my soon-to-be-killer.

_Shit!_

I was too sloppy. I sliced my hand in the process. My blood fell everywhere, and my dress tore. Oh well. I kicked the man, knocking him down. Batman fought him, the other men were cuffed. Batman came over, grabbed my waist and shot a grappling hook in the air. We smashed through the window in the ceiling and climbed onto the roof. I just stared at him in awe.

"Y-you're _Batman!"_ I exclaimed.

"And you're Iris James. Who are these men?" He said. I can't believe I'm going all fan girl right now. He had a dark handsome voice, and it sounded slightly familiar.

"I-" Police sirens parked outside of the warehouse building I was captured in. Batman and I walker over to the ledge and looked down. Commissioner Gordon was outside with squad cars parked around her. Beside her was Mrs. McGinnis crying and trying to get in, but guards held onto her.

"Well?" He said.

"I-I don't know." It was partly true, the only thing I know was that they killed my 'parents', they tried to kill me, they killed...

_Grandma._

I started to cry hysterically. Batman took a few steps back in shock, but then came forward.

"Iris, you know something, do you?"

"M-my Gra-grandmother!" I spluttered like a little baby. "Th-they killed her." I said quietly.

Wait a second.

_Your grandmother is gone. No one answered._

**_No one answered._**

I gasped.

I need to get home.

_Now._

Without thinking, I jumped.

I. Jumped. Off. A. Building.

Some how, I landed safely on a garbage pile of mud. So now that I'm all muddy and my dress torn and my make-up is smeared all over my eyes, I look like a zombie. I feel like one too. I ran. If I think I know where I'm at, then I can get home in no time. But of course, Batman was at my heals wearing _rocket boots_. So it wasn't long before he swooped down and grabbed my waist and I was up in the air with him.

Great.

"Where the hell do you think you're _going?"_

"What the hell do you think you're _doing?" _I spat at him. I need to get home. Then I thought of something. "Quick, take me to 7384 Nabney Avenue."

"What do I look like, a taxi?"

_"JUST DO IT!"_ I screeched like a banshee. He made a grunting noise and flew there, with me in his arms.

We finally arrived there. I checked the door first, it was locked. How did they get in then? It was locked from the inside. I went to the side of the house where I found a smashed window. Batman was behind me.

"Go away." I said.

"No."

_"Fine."_

_"Ladies first."_

_"Shut_ up."

"Okay." He replied. I gritted my teeth and went through the window. It was dark and I turned on all the lights. I wandered around my house, Batman inspecting everything.

"Will you quit it?" I said, a little scared on what he'd fine or what I'd find.

"Just making sure of some things."

"Whatever." I walked into Grandma's room

Oh. My. God.

Oh my God.

_**OH MY GOD!**_

I screamed. I screamed a blood-curling scream.

_Grandma..._

Her body was down, blood everywhere. Blood on her bed, blood on her vanity, blood on the floor, blood on the walls, blood on the ceiling.

Blood.

I couldn't count how many bullet holes were in her, alone, or any of the knives sticking out from her body. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, and judging by the blood coming out of her ear, her neck was broken too. Her body was bruised all over, along with long, deep, cuts. It looked like something you'd see in a horror movie. Batman cam running in, speechless.

I fell. I fell to my knees and crawled to her. Every single memory of her flooded into my mind, when she picked me up from school when I was younger, all my training sessions with her, when we baked together, when we hugged, when she helped me when I was sick or hurt. She was gone. Brutally murdered. I am going to kill them.

I am going to murder them.

And to think I ran away over something so stupid. It should be me right on this floor right now, not her. My tears fell onto her body. I heard sirens outside.

"I told the police to come here, I-I'm so sorry, Iris."

"Apparently everyone is." I said darkly. I turned to look at him.

"Police!" Someone kicked down the bedroom door. It was Commissioner Gordon.

"Dear God..." She breathed. "I need someone in here, quick!"

* * *

**Six months later...**

I woke up in my new bedroom. Mrs. McGinnis says I can sleep in the guest bedroom as long as I continue to meet with my therapist. I didn't want to change the room, it looked nice the way it was. It's basically a smaller version of Terry's room, only with a vanity. I got up and was glad it was summer. The only thing that sucks about summer is that today is the hottest day we've ever had. I walked over to my vanity and looked at myself.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered to myself. Yes, I was officially seventeen today. I took my long black hair out of a pony tail, thinking how much I've changed in the past six months. I grew, I was no longer 'tiny, little Iris'. I was only about an inch and a half smaller than Terry, and I'm proud to say I've grown some curves. I'm still not gorgeous looking like the girls at school, but I look a lot prettier than I use to be.

I've grown to be more muscular too, but also flexible. But what's going to really help me is cheerleading. I'm not the cheering type, especially what happened to-to Grandma, but I joined because I promised Grandma something:

I _will _become Catwoman.

Just the mere memory of that night makes me shudder. I'm still not over it. I will find them. And when I do, I'm going to kill them. What happened that night was while I was at my house with Batman, the killers weren't able to escape before the police could break in. The cops arrested them, and now they're in some top-secret prison. But that's not enough. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Knock knock." Terry said while he came in. I wish he wouldn't do that. Like I said, it was hot, and...well let's just say I'm wearing a black t-shirt that barely covers my thighs, and white underwear. Not even a bra.

"Oh, sorry." He looked at me, while holding a chocolate cake with seventeen candles. He turned around so that way I can get dressed.

"Gee, thanks." I smirked sarcastically. I went to the closet and pulled on some leggings. If you're wondering, he and Dana are on a on/off relationship. Once again, it's off, but I have a feeling it will be back on soon. "You can look now, McGinnis."

"Okay," He turns around. "Happy Birthday." He says.

"Terry..." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, look. I'm still worried. It's only been six months and the only treatment you're getting is a therapist. Are you sure you're all right?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Terry, I'm fine. Just a little...sensitive. And emotional."

"Fine. Anyways, my mom called and said she should be back on Wednesday." He informed me. Mrs. McGinnis got invited to go on a cruise with a friend of hers, so we got the house to ourselves. She knew we were going to have a high school party since it's my birthday and all, and she said we can do whatever we want al long as we don't,

1. Burn the house down.

2. Have a huge sex party.

3. Don't make babies.

4. Don't have sex period.

5. Don't do drugs.

6. Don't drink alcohol.

7. Don't do anything illegal.

8. Don't break anything.

9. Don't invite troublemakers.

10. Clean up whatever mess we make.

The list is endless, actually. She doesn't want Matt here when that happens, so he's staying at a friend's house. It's just Terry and I. And it's going to be like that for four days.

"C'mon, Iris. Make a wish." Terry smiled. I've come to like him even more. My heart still thuds loudly, though. I leaned over and blew the candles out. I wish...I wish...

I closed my eyes.

"I have that same wish too. To bring back loved ones." Terry read my mind. "C'mon, let's go downstairs."

* * *

"So, what time do you see your therapist or 'the rapist'?" Terry joked. I chuckled at the stupidity of it while we were watching tv, eating a slice of chocolate cake. My therapist's name is George Blake. He reminds me of one of the killers from six months ago, the used-to-be-handsome-one, only his eyes are green like meadow grass, and a thin scar on his cheek.

From my view, he's more handsome.

"I have to be there by 2:45." I answered.

"Well then, we better get going." He said, checking his watch. I felt like I was going puke. True he was handsome, but he's always asking me strange questions like, "what was it like, tell me the fear you had, explain your fear in every detail you can imagine".

Yep. He's super creepy that way.

Terry grabbed his brown jacket while I grabbed my purple one. We piled into Mrs. McGinnis's hover car, and then we were off.

He dropped me off outside the building, waved goodbye, and sped off. I walked into the building, tired as ever. I was so sick of this building. All the wall paper is peeling, and there are stains on the navy blue carpet from only God knows what. Anyways, as soon as I come in, I see the woman named Gladys (she's in her early twenties, I think) with feet propped up on the desk, chewing her gum as she reads the latest gossip magazine, her cat eye glasses about to fall off her pointy nose.

"Hey, Gladys." I sighed.

"Hi, sweetheart." She said in her Brooklyn accent, without even looking up. Gladys always reminded me of a Barbie doll from her appearance, but her actions and personality...not so much.

"Mistah Blake is waitin' for ya in his office."

"Thanks, Gladys."

"Don'tcha mention it. Seriously. My motha would kill me if she found out I worked in _this _part of Gotham."

"Okay." I chuckled a little. I walked into Blake's office, where it looked like the same as the lobby, only with his desk in the corner and two chairs facing each other. He had one of those lounging chair-things that you see psychiatrists have in movies across the room. He smiled as I came in.

"Ah, Miss James, how nice it is too see you again." He said, with a little bit of a low voice. Blake is fairly young, probably in his mid-twenties. He was the smartest man in his classes, apparently he was suppose to work at Arkham Asylum, but for some reason he's in one of the most dangerous parts of town, and he's working in the most crummy building ever.

"Come, sit." He walked over to one of the chairs and patted the other one, beckoning me to come. I sat down, still nervous, probably because his questions always creeped me out.

"So, where did we left off? Ah, yes. You were telling me about how you found your grandmother that night." He crossed his legs and took out a black journal and pen. I froze, forgetting to breathe. The memories, oh the _painful memory._

"I-I went into her bedroom, trying to see if her body was still in the house. An-and I saw her, bloody and battered, knives sticking out of her, and so many bullet holes." I shivered, tears streaming down my face. My face was buried in my hands, so that way all I can see was darkness. I brought my head up, trying to wipe away my tears.

"I...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Miss James." He said softly, putting his hand on my knee. I felt like he shouldn't being doing that. He leaned in closer. Now he _really_ shouldn't be that.

"But tell me, why didn't you come before? You have a difficult life as it is." He leaned in even closer. "I would've _loved_ seeing you before." He whispered in my ear. I sat there, horror strucked upon my face. I mean sure, he's a hot guy, but a little creepy. Not to mention he's in his twenties. I shot up.

"I think I need to go now." I said abruptly.

"But why so soon? We still have plenty to discuss."

"Like what?" I growled.

"What you _fear._" He stood up and started to stroke my face.

"I _really __don't-" _The bastard cut me off by attacking my lips. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. His _tongue _broke the entrance to my mouth, his arms (which happened be to very muscular for a psychiatrist who sits in his desk all day and night) squeezed my body, groping my hair. The only thing I had access to was my right leg.

Well, it's all I have.

I kicked him in the groin.

Hard.

He may not be able to reproduce.

"What the hell was that?" Gladys came in, screeching, hearing Blake do the same.

"This sicko was trying to rape me!" I screamed.

"Bull SHIT!" Gladys yelled, "Why the hell would my brother try to rape you? You're lying right through your teeth, you little bitch! Get out!" Gladys grabbed my arm and threw me out the building, slamming the door.

I am not going to cry.

I.

Will.

Win.

But then, I heard something. I raced to the side of the building where they had windows facing the basement. I gasped. Two of the men were down there. Blake came running down the stairs with Gladys, smirking. I strained closer to hear what they were saying. And then, Blake took out his green contacts revealing his true blue ones, erasing all of his makeup. Gladys took off a wig too, revealing glossy red hair.

"So you started molesting her?" The ratty man said.

"Not really, just kissed her to make her feel uncomfortable so that she would leave and we could start our meeting."

"Why didn't you just say you had something important to do?"

"Because then I wouldn't get some action." He smiled slyly. The men and woman chuckled.

"Anyone know where she's located?" The man with the booming voice finally spoke.

"She just left." 'Gladys' said dizzily, no longer bearing her Brooklyn accent.

"I know that," The leader growled. "I mean where her living quarters are. Anyone know?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, boys and girl, looks like we're going to have to call in the Jokerz."

_"What?!" _Everyone said in unison. "Those are just petty teens who were makeup 'cause they got nothing better to do." 'Gladys' spoke again.

"Exactly. They're teenagers who know Iris, they might know where she's at. They can bring her to us."

"Oh..." Everyone said.

"Someone go to their hideout. Get the one with 'J-Man'. He knows pain the best. And also tell them that if they don't do the job right, we're going to have the T's do it."

I couldn't believe it.

How are they free?

Who's J-Man?

What the _hell _is going on?

But one thing is for sure, they knew they were three men with three guns, but they didn't know there was one cat waiting to pounce on them.

_Or kill them._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my chickadees! Please review!**


	6. Stopped By Tall, Dark and Batty

**Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I waited for Terry to bring me home. As soon as he pulled up, I raced to the car and hoped in.

"Hey, how was thera-"

"No time to answer that. We need to get home ASAP!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Iris, what's going on?" He looked at me, concerned. Could I trust him? I decided that I did.

"They're back." I said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, who?!" Terry exclaimed.

"No time to explain, we need to get home!"

"Iris, what if they find you?!" Realizing who I was talking about.

"They won't. But, they're hiring Jokerz to find me."

"We've got to hide you!"

"No, we don't." We had already pulled up to the drive way. Pulling the door open, and letting it slam behind me, I rushed up to my room. Terry started to pound on the door.

"IRIS OPEN UP!" He shouted.

"Terry," I needed to come up with something fast. "I'm going to sneak out my window, I'm going to hide somewhere tonight. Go to Dana's or Chelsea's or something. I don't want you to get hurt." I said, rummaging for my Catwoman costume.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you leave."

"Well, you're going to have to. They won't be able to find me. The Jokerz are going to come after me and if I'm not here, they'll leave." I said, slipping into my costume.

"But-"

"Terry," I cut him off, while putting on my mask "I'm leaving. I'll call you so that way you know I'm safe." I grabbed my whip and tightened around my waist. I walked to the window and opened it. I breathed, ready.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Mrs. McGinnis introduced her to someone._

_"Iris, this Doctor Arianna Johanson, I think it's time you and Terry get your shots for school this upcoming year." Mrs. McGinnis said. They were in the Gotham Heights Clinic Center, Terry was already with a male doctor. Iris James shook hands with the striking red-headed doctor. Iris was jealous of the doctor's appearance, with the flowing red hair, curvy body, and beautiful glassy green eyes._

_Iris stared at her with envy, and followed her to the check up room. Doctor Johanson turned around at her and smirked. Iris didn't know what she was smirking at, this was just a regular check up room, health posters hung to the walls, the bench with paper._

_"What?" Iris snapped._

_"I know who your grandmother is."_

_"Was. Who she was. And what do you mean you know she is?" The curious teen asked, fearful on what the young doctor knew._

_"Catwoman's death was the most unfortunate thing I've heard in my life time. And yes, I know your grandmother was Catwoman. My mother, was one of her allies."_

_"Who's your mother?" Iris asked with a demanding tone. Doctor Johanson just simply smiled and walked over to one of the posters. She removed the poster of the circulatory system off the wall, and a hand scanner was glowing green._

_"What is this?" Iris asked, her curiosity at its peak._

_"Obviously, it's a scanner." Arianna rolled her eyes. She leveled her hand with the outline of the bright scanner. An opening of the wall appeared silent, leading a stairwell down into darkness. Iris gasped, but stood in place._

_"Well, what are you going to do, stand there? Follow me." Arianna had Iris go in before her. Iris walked down the stairs in awe. When she reached the bottom, she saw something of the sort as a secret laboratory, steel machines everywhere, the sound of computer programming. The doctors in the room turned to stare at her, shocked until Arianna introduced Iris to them all. Arianna Johanson walked over to a particular doctor with spiky bright blue hair and round glasses framed upon his even bluer eyes._

_"Doctor Carthy, I would like to see Iris James's results on her last 'booster shot'." Arianna smiled. The bumbling doctor turned his head to look at the teen, gawking at her. After realizing what he was doing, he turned around to the computer and started to pull up files. After about a minute, he started to print the results from a printer. The three of them walked to the other side of the room to the printer, doctors staring. Arianna looked around the room impatiently._

_"Well, what do I pay you for? Everyone back to work!" The striking doctor called out. They finally reached the printer, when Doctor Carthy said, "Results of James, Iris". He stood there, looking up at the other doctor._

_"That'll be all, Doctor Carthy." Arianna said, hinting him to leave. She picked up the results with her flawless hands and handed it to Iris. It read:_

**James, Iris Test Results**

**Speed: Above Average...Notes: Appears By Anger**

**Agility: Above Average...Notes: Appears By Anger**

**Flexibility: Above Average...Notes: Appears By Anger**

**Strength: Above Average...Notes: appears By Anger**

**Other Notes:**

** Patient seems to only have these abilities when angered. Patient excels at all physical fitness when provoked, only weak when in normal state.**

_"What do you _mean _I'm above average in all of this?!" The girl exclaimed._

_"Well, from what we've observed is that when you are only advanced in the physical attributes when angered, otherwise you are actually almost below average."_

_"Gee, thanks." Iris muttered. "But what do you mean you learned all of this from a booster shot?!"_

_"Well, what we gave you was no booster shot. I knew from the moment I saw your name, you had to be the granddaughter of the Catwoman, causing me to wonder if you were meta human like her." The doctor paused and looked at her. "Forgive me, meta human are humans with extraordinary abilities, whether it to be flying, or shape shifting."_

_"So like aliens?"_

_"No, they're human all the way, they are just gifted. You are gifted."_

_"So, I'm like the Hulk, except I don't grow huge and green and try to kill everyone in my sight?"_

_"I guess you could put it like that." The doctor winked._

* * *

**_Present_**

I stepped onto the window ledge and stood there for a moment. I turned slowly around, climbing onto the roof, reminding myself I can do this. My nostrils flared with anger. _I cannot believe they broke out of prison. I'll make them pay. I'll make them suffer._

I made it onto the roof. I turned around to face the direction I needed to go. I had to go to the building I had my therapist meetings.

"One for the money..." I started to jog.

"Two for the show..." I broke out into a run.

"Three get ready..." Almost there...

"And four, here I go!" I finished to myself as leapt across the building.

I was leaping across a building.

I actually made it.

This is so schway.

Before I knew it, I was leaping across the buildings, like the meta human I was.

* * *

It was a while before I reached the crummy building. I jumped down to the ground (I landed on me feet! How schway was that?!) and walked over to the side I was at previously before when I overheard their conversation. I peeked into the window, not wanting to be see, even though I blended with night and all they would see was a pair of red lips. They were in there, 'Gladys' on the phone, while the men were playing what looked like poker.

"Yes, tell your leader, 'J-Man' that Mister Bullron would like to make a deal with him," Gladys was saying into the phone. That means the leader's last name was Bullron. There was a long pause.

"Let's just say Mister Bullron has a proposition you won't want to miss." She smirked into the phone and hung up.

"Well, he said he will carry the message to their leader." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Was all Bullron was managed to say. Now was better than ever. I jumped through the window, being very reckless, not noticing that their guns were at a table near by. I guess they couldn't tell who I was in the darkness, except for the pointy cat ears, because the next thing I heard was:

"IT'S THE BAT!" One of the men shouted.

"Ooooh, you said that just to piss me off." I hissed, kicking 'Gladys' down. The headed toward the table with guns.

"It's Batgirl!" The ratty one said.

"Now you're _really _trying to piss me off." I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and swung him to the wall. Hard. He looked unconscious. Two down, two more to go. The finally reached their guns, 'Blake' started shooting at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He screeched. I ran and jumped, kicking him in the head. Once he was down, I clawed his face, adding real scars to that handsome face.

"Not what, who." I corrected to nobody. While I was getting up, I sensed Bullron behind me. Before he could swing at me, I leapt out of the way, causing him to fall forward. Now _I _was the one behind him. I grabbed him by his hair and threw him up against the wall, moving my hand to his throat, adjusting it to be hard, strangling him.

"They shouldn't have thrown you into prison," A hiss escaping my lips, "They should have killed you off like the bastards you are!" I screamed into his face while he struggled under me.

"I am going to make you suffer," I growled, "_Slowly." _I whispered into his ear, similarly what he did to me.

"Let go of him." I heard a dark voice behind me. I jerked my head to find Batman a few feet away from me.

* * *

**Terry's POV**

Thoughts raced through my mind when Iris said she was leaving. There was only one place I knew I needed to go:

Wayne Manor.

I pulled up into his driveway and raced in. I ran up the long pathway that led up to his house. Once facing the Great Grandfather Clock, I knew what I needed to do. I pulled the trigger to the stairwell for the Batcave. I ran fast as ever to find him sitting in his usual place in front of the Batcomputer with Ace barking madly beside him.

"Terry, what's wrong?" He demanded in his cold low voice.

"It's...It's Iris. The...the killlers...free...Iris hiding." Was all I managed to say.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know she told me she was going to escape out of her bedroom window before the Jokerz were going to come. The killers that killed Selina Kyle, her grandmother are free. They've hired the Jokerz to come after her." I breathed. Bruce's face fell when I mentioned Selina's name. The Batcomputer made it's usual siren noise when a crime was committed. We turned our attention to it.

"Hey," I realized. "That's where Iris has her therapy sessions." I pointed at the screen. Bruce clicked something that showed the camera surveillance around the building. We zoomed into the basement camera, where we watched a woman in a black costume beat up the killers. Bruce was in shock.

"No...it can't be..." He murmured.

"What?"

"It-it's Catwoman. She hasn't been around for decades. Terry, get their now."

"Way ahead of you," I said as I pulled on my mask.

I got into the Batmobile and headed over there, Bruce talking to me through the radio transmitter.

"Terry, that's Iris."

"No it isn't, it can't be. Iris...she's not athletic at all. She can't hurt a fly."

"Explain how her grandmother, who happened to be Catwoman, is having her killers getting mauled by another Catwoman, when Iris just so happened to leave through her bedroom didn't see her climb out. She would've been getting ready. I should've known Selina would have someone to train."

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I just don't belive it's her."

"Take off her mask then." He growled. I was already out of the Batmobile, creeping through the broken window. The mysterious Catwoman was strangling the main killer up against the wall, him squirming the entire way.

"I am going to make you suffer," She hissed, "_Slowly." _She whispered into his ear.

"Let go of him." I said, she turned her head to look at me.

"No!" She screeched. She held harder.

"Why should he live," She clutched harder, "If we throw him back into prison, he'll only break out again!"

"But if you kill him, you'll become exactly what he is: a killer, a murderer. Why risk that?"

Her gaze fell, glancing at the man, then back at me. She took one final look at her victim and scratched his face slowly and painfully, leaving deep dark bloody cuts.

"DON'T! STOP!" I shouted, but it was too late. She didn't kill him, but what she did to him could take a lot of time to repair. She dropped him to the ground while he screamed in agony. She turned around swiftly and kicked me in the stomach. She darted to the window climbing out, and froze when she heard police sirens. But that didn't stop her. I chased her through the window, she using her whip to swing to the roof of the next door building. I used my grappling hook to swing after.

* * *

Y'know, the only reason why I signed up for this Catwoman gig was because of Batman.

But now I'm really starting to hate him.

We're on some roof now, circling each other.

"Who are you?" He shouted. I cracked my whip at him.

"Catwoman!" I hissed, my eyes burning into his. I cracked my whip at him again, only this time he caught it with his wrist and pulling me forward, knocking me off balance. I recovered by jumping up again _while he was reaching for my mask._

"Ooooh, you wanna play that game?" I spat while I attempted to kick his stomach. He dodged it and I ran towards him, which was pretty stupid of me to do. I was to close to him and he kicked me down, knocking the wind out of me. I struggled to breathe as he towered over me. He crouched down next to me. I aimed another kick towards his head and he caught it with his left hand.

"No more games." He growled. Reaching his right arm to my mask, I noticed something familiar:

His breathing pattern.

Okay, I most likely didn't reveal this _incredibly _strange, creepy fact about myself, but I can recognize speech and breathing patterns. I don't know how, but say for instances if someone is faking their voice, I know who they are because they still breathe the same way. Don't ask me how I remember, I just do. It comes naturally.

And right now, that breathing pattern sounded an awful a lot like...

_Terry._

It couldn't be him, could it? No, he was at a friend's house to stay safe. But, I had to know for sure...

"Terry?" I scarcely whispered. Batman just sat there, and then his teeth gritted.

"Whatdidyousay?" He said, which sounded a lot more like threat, very fast. His grip on me tightened me.

Oh holy hell.

There was no freaking way I was getting out of this.

"Shit." I murmured.

I've just been stopped by Tall, Dark, and Batty.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! DO NOT IGNORE!

Hello everybody, it's fredandgeorgearethebest.

I just wanted to say that I may not be posting for a while under tragic circumstances. Now, I don't want to go through any hate about not updating, if you must know what I'm going through, I'll tell you.

As you know (some of you) in two years I'll be in high school (this is the part where you figure out what grade I'm in). Being the young person that I am, I cannot handle going through a loss easily, even when it's someone I don't know. I won't tell you where I live, or where I go to school, or directly say my name and age or grade (but I'm pretty sure you figured it out).

A student a year younger than me commited sucide yesterday morning. I will not say any personal information about him, including his name. All I'll tell you is that he hung himself in his room.

Even though you don't know him, or his name, please include him and his family in your prayers. I, and others, are going through a grieving time right now and don't need any bullying. He was a sweet boy. I never suspected that anything like this would happen at my school. Although I didn't know him, I saw him. I saw him in the hallway, or playing with others, or in a classroom.

Yes, I did not know him, I only knew of him. But I miss him. Knowing that a person younger than me (or older, doesn't really matter) killed themselves, it makes me ill.

Please include him in your payers.

With love,

fredandgeorgearethebest


	8. Life's Too Short to Ever Grow Old

**YES! This chapter is finally up! I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. Sorry that my last chapter was kind of short ;( I felt like I couldn't add any more information. This one is kinda short too, but feel free to check out my Cranefic "The Only Thing to Fear".**

* * *

Batman's grip grew on me tighter. His other hand reached out for my mask, but my hand grabbed his.

"No, let's keep the mystery." I said.

"If I don't unmask you, I won't know who you are." He said in his low voice, breathing pattern sounding a lot like Terry's.

"Well duh, that's the whole point, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing a mask and neither would you."

"I doubt I need to. You're Iris James aren't you?"

"Who the hell is Iris James? And what kind of name is 'Iris' anyways?" I lied. There was no way I was letting him finding out who I was. I guess it worked because he looked convinced. Instead, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from behind him and actually handcuffed me. How rude.

So while I sat there with my hands behind my back, Batman walked away, placing his finger up against his temple. I got bored so I pick locked the handcuffs with his back to me. Smirking to myself I managed to get free and grab my whip and swing to the other building. I ran away, leaping back to Mrs. McGinnis's house.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, soreness spread around my body. I groaned as I got up, and then remembered Terry. I raced out of my bedroom and into his, which used to be practically empty, but now full and looked like an actual teenage boy's room. I didn't knock, so I just barged in and found him half way off his bed, snoring. I giggled lightly and walked towards him.

"Terry?" I said through my laughter. He continued snoring.

"_Terry..._" I began to playfully chant his name while shaking him slightly. His fluttered open and groan just as I did when I got up. Hmm.

"Oh, hey Iris." He yawned. I giggled like a little girl again.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Where'd you go last night?"

"Max's. Where'd you go? Some birthday you had yesterday."

"Oh, my birthday. I practically forgot. I went to an alleyway." That's when I noticed Terry being a little tense. I sat down next to him on his bed. He got even more tense.

"Iris, are you telling me the truth?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, I just..." His voiced trailed away. I think I did the most bravest thing I've ever done:

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Terry, don't worry, I'll be fine." I said as I walked out the door. He sat there, bewildered and smiled. I walked back to my room and closed the door.

I kissed Terry McGinnis!

I squealed silently in my head. I walked to my room, smiling. And then I remembered last night. Was Terry telling the truth? How did Batman know who I was? I was almost certain that Terry was Batman. I was also certain that he knew I was lying. I should probably work on that. I'm such a terrible liar. I quickly changed into my usual outfit and went to my vanity to brush my hair. Y'know what?

I'm bored with my boring black hair. Should I dye it? What color would I use? I always kind of wanted to be brunette. Maybe I should get a haircut too. I have been saving up my creds, so this could be like my own birthday present. I walked to the kitchen to find Terry having a bowl of cereal.

"Terry?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Can you drop me off somewhere? Pleeeeeaaaaase?" I begged.

"Where?"

"The hair salon. I'm kinda bored with my hair." I said while looking at a strand of my hair.

"Alright, fine. Lemme finish my breakfast and get ready." He gulped and waved me away.

"Thanks, Ter."

"Don't mention it." I smiled when he said that. I walked to the living room and turned on the tv.

_"In this news report, a new revision of Catwoman has entered..." _I skipped the channel.

"Hey! I wanted to hear that!" Terry called from the kitchen. Hmm. Even more suspicious. Why would he want to hear about the new Catwoman?

"Okay, fine." I called back and switched the channel back on.

_"This is Rikki Vale on GCN and this is the latest story. Speculation of a new Catwoman has been going around ever since the Bull Run gang has been caught by the GCPD last night, the leader, Alexander James Bullron, has stated that a new Catwoman is out in the open. The encounter happened last night where the Catwoman single handily took down the entire Bull Run gang, slashing Bullron across the face with artificial claws she has created. Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon has this to say:_

_"Although Batman prevented her from killing Bullron, she is still out loose. She has been considered very dangerous, and we would like everyone to stay indoors at night until she is caught."_

_"Let's not forget almost seven months ago when the Bull Run gang kidnapped sixteen-year-old Iris James at the school masquerade ball at Hamilton Hill High."_

The news woman stopped talking about Catwoman and more about my kidnapping. I changed it again, because what's the point of watching it when I already know everything about it?

* * *

Terry and I were now on our way to the salon, the Black Canary.

"Hey, Iris,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that the reason they called this salon the Black Canary, was because there was a superhero called Black Canary? The owner probably knew her or something."

"Hmm. Yay. Superheros." Y'know, I'm getting really sick of them. Batman mainly. I was sooo close on killing Bullron. Why did have to spoil it?

"You sound very enthusiastic."

"I'm sorry, that really is interesting, Ter," _To non-villains, __"_I'm just kinda tired, that's all. How are you and Dana getting along?"

"She's still mad. She hardly lets me speak to her."

"That's a shame. She lost a really great guy."

"You think so? Sometimes I think, I'm not so great." We parked in the parking lot now.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to look at him. He was staring at the steering wheel.

"Remember that secret I mentioned six months ago?"

"The night I got kidnapped? How can I forget everything that night?"

"I-I don't know how to tell you." I grabbed his face with my hand to turn it to look at me.

"Don't. Let's keep the mystery." Those were the same words I said to Batman last night. Terry's eyes widened to shock, but I can't tell if it was what I said to him, or if it was because I was KISSING him!

Oh. My. God.

I'm practically making out with Terry McGinnis!

I squealed inside my head. My heart hammered so loudly that I was sure he could hear it. He pushed me away gently.

"Iris, I'm not comfortable doing this."

My heart came to a crashing end.

"Why?"

"It's what you said, before we kissed."

"Yeah?"

"It reminded me of what someone said to me."

WHAT?!

Now, I'm 90 percent sure Terry is Batman. Could it be a coincidence? Or was he Batman? Did he know I'm Catwoman?

Oh dear God, help me now.

"And who said that to you?" I asked bitterly.

"I-" To his luck, he was cut off by the police officer that came up to the car window. He rapped on it.

"Excuse me, but loitering is not permitted. Either get it, or leave." He walked away briskly. I glared at Terry before getting out of the car and slamming the door. I walked into the Black Canary, and faced a pretty, but old, blonde haired woman at the counter.

"Hello, my name is Dinah Lance, and I'm the owner of the Black Canary. How can I help you?" The old woman smiled.

"I was wondering if I could get a hair cut and my hair dyed?"

"Yes, yes. Aren't you that one gal that was on the news? Iris James?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come with me dear, come with me." She lead me to an empty chair and sat me in. She wrapped the black smock around me.

"So, what were you thinking dear?"

"I want to have shoulder-length hair. Could you possibly make it big? Y'know, like a lion's mane?" I asked. She smirked.

"Into cats, are you?"

"Mostly wild ones," I commented, "Oh, can my hair be brown too?"

"Yes, anything for Miss James. I knew your grandmother."

"Really? Does that mean you know who my mother's father is?"

"I'm actually friends with him too. It's Bruce Wayne." She smiled again as she snipped my hair. My jaw dropped. Bruce Wayne, Terry's boss?

"_The _Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, He's your grandfather." She chirped.

"Wow." I breathed.

* * *

I looked into the mirror Dinah handed me. I don't even recognize myself. Smiling, I thanked her and paid her with my creds. I took one more look into the mirror. When I asked my hair to be big, I didn't mean _this _big. It was large and poofy in some areas and curly in others. I never knew Dinah had a sense of humor. She giggled like a little girl and said my hair looked like a sexy lion's mane. The hair was gorgeous, but I could barely pull it off. I wish I wasn't so insecure about myself. I wish I was pretty.

I walked out of the Black Canary and _boy _was it cold! It's in the middle of July! Where's the flippin' heat?! I got into the car quickly and Terry looked at me with wide eyes.

"Iris, you look so much different, your eyes, they-"

"Save the flirting for later, McGinnis." I grumbled, still sour from his rejection towards me.

"I was only trying to be nice."

"Right after when you said you don't trust me?"

"I never said that!"

"But, you implied it. You implied I was keeping secrets from you!"

"Are you?"

"Certainly not!" I exploded, "Has it ever occurred to you Terry, that the reason I stay around you is because I_ like _you?! I keep making hints, but you weren't getting them until we kissed! How do you think I feel, I kiss the person I'm in love with and they tell me that they don't trust me!"

"In love?" He blinks confusingly at me.

"Arggh! I'm walking!" I shouted before climbing out once again and slamming the door. I need to control me frustration, my anger. Terry glared at me through the windshield and drove away, which was fine by _me_. Who does he think he is? Just because he might be Batman, that doesn't mean he has to be so clueless!

Scratch that, he can't be Batman because Batman's smart, and Terry ISN'T!

* * *

Okay, storming out of the car was a bad idea because it took FOREVER to get home. Halfway there, it started to pour and then there was thunder and lightning. I love storms, you'd think after everything I was afraid about, I'd be afraid of storms. Nope. In fact, it increased my mood. Soon I was skipping and dancing the rest of the way home. I was tired when I got home. I need to be Catwoman again soon. In fact, I need to talk to Batman about the Bullrun gang.

I entered the house freely and shouted Terry's name. I finally noticed the note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Iris,_

_ I'm sorry about what happened in the car, and I should've known better than to distrust  
you right away. In case if you're wondering, I'm at Mr. Wayne's house working. Don't  
call, the old man is as grumpy as it is and hates it when the phone rings. Just thought  
you should know where I'm at._

That's all the note said. I sighed and threw it away and walked into my room and closed the door. Before I knew it, I was having an emotional breakdown and started bawling my eyes out. I layed on my bed and shut my eyes. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up because I felt a draft. That's weird, I thought I closed the door. I felt someone put their arm around me. I was still half asleep, so I assumed it was Terry.

"Terry?" I mumbled.

"Do I look like a Terry to you?" A voice chuckled in my ear menacingly. I jerked my head up and elbowed the intruder in the face. I jumped off the bed and spun around to see a guy around my age dress in a purple suit, ghastly make up big green hair.

"Ow! Jeez, James. Bullron didn't tell me you had skills."

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

"J-Man at your service." He did a mocking bow. As much as I hate to admit it, he was kinda cute. In a sick-sadistic-clown way.

"Bullron sent you?"

"Yes in deedy-doo, cupcake! Speaking of cupcakes, your hair reminds me of one. Bullron said you had long black hair, not Hermione Granger hair."

"Whomione Whatger?"

"Nevermind. Look, I was sent to kill you, but," He came closer to me, "You look way too much fun."

"You? Kill?" I almost laughed and J-Man scowled. "I'm sorry, but the Jokerz are just petty criminals, not murderers. You're a disgrace to the actual Joker himself." All too fast, J-Man pulled out a dagger, held up to my throat as he pinned me to the floor.

"Look, _Kitty Cat_. I know who you are, I know were you live, hell I know your_ secret! _So don't go around and make the mistake of insulting us! We're better than we were before. Do you think I give a _shit _that I kill now? I have nothing to loose, and I always find a way out."

"And I'm the one in therapy?" I muttered. J-Man heard my comment and his grip on me tightened and the knife came closer to my throat.

"Look, Kitty. I have a proposition I just _know _you can't resist. But in order to say so, you need to cooperate. Are you with me?" He looked into my eyes. I tried to avert my eyes somewhere else, but I couldn't. Somehow, in a sick mental way, I was drawn to him like a moth to fire. What was the deal he was going to make? I realized something then:

When's the next time a Jokerz member is going to make a deal with me? I know that if I accept that offer, and more to come, I could be dead before I'm thirty.

"You got a deal." I smirked. To hell with it, I laughed. I am going to die before I'm twenty, I won't even hit thirty. What can I say?

Life's too short to ever grow old.


	9. Alone

**YES! This chapter is finally up! I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. Sorry that my last chapter was kind of short ;( I felt like I couldn't add any more information. This one is kinda short too, but feel free to check out my Cranefic "The Only Thing to Fear".**

* * *

Batman's grip grew on me tighter. His other hand reached out for my mask, but my hand grabbed his.

"No, let's keep the mystery." I said.

"If I don't unmask you, I won't know who you are." He said in his low voice, breathing pattern sounding a lot like Terry's.

"Well duh, that's the whole point, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing a mask and neither would you."

"I doubt I need to. You're Iris James aren't you?"

"Who the hell is Iris James? And what kind of name is 'Iris' anyways?" I lied. There was no way I was letting him finding out who I was. I guess it worked because he looked convinced. Instead, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs from behind him and actually handcuffed me. How rude.

So while I sat there with my hands behind my back, Batman walked away, placing his finger up against his temple. I got bored so I pick locked the handcuffs with his back to me. Smirking to myself I managed to get free and grab my whip and swing to the other building. I ran away, leaping back to Mrs. McGinnis's house.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, soreness spread around my body. I groaned as I got up, and then remembered Terry. I raced out of my bedroom and into his, which used to be practically empty, but now full and looked like an actual teenage boy's room. I didn't knock, so I just barged in and found him half way off his bed, snoring. I giggled lightly and walked towards him.

"Terry?" I said through my laughter. He continued snoring.

"_Terry..._" I began to playfully chant his name while shaking him slightly. His fluttered open and groan just as I did when I got up. Hmm.

"Oh, hey Iris." He yawned. I giggled like a little girl again.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Where'd you go last night?"

"Max's. Where'd you go? Some birthday you had yesterday."

"Oh, my birthday. I practically forgot. I went to an alleyway." That's when I noticed Terry being a little tense. I sat down next to him on his bed. He got even more tense.

"Iris, are you telling me the truth?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, I just..." His voiced trailed away. I think I did the most bravest thing I've ever done:

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Terry, don't worry, I'll be fine." I said as I walked out the door. He sat there, bewildered and smiled. I walked back to my room and closed the door.

I kissed Terry McGinnis!

I squealed silently in my head. I walked to my room, smiling. And then I remembered last night. Was Terry telling the truth? How did Batman know who I was? I was almost certain that Terry was Batman. I was also certain that he knew I was lying. I should probably work on that. I'm such a terrible liar. I quickly changed into my usual outfit and went to my vanity to brush my hair. Y'know what?

I'm bored with my boring black hair. Should I dye it? What color would I use? I always kind of wanted to be brunette. Maybe I should get a haircut too. I have been saving up my creds, so this could be like my own birthday present. I walked to the kitchen to find Terry having a bowl of cereal.

"Terry?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Can you drop me off somewhere? Pleeeeeaaaaase?" I begged.

"Where?"

"The hair salon. I'm kinda bored with my hair." I said while looking at a strand of my hair.

"Alright, fine. Lemme finish my breakfast and get ready." He gulped and waved me away.

"Thanks, Ter."

"Don't mention it." I smiled when he said that. I walked to the living room and turned on the tv.

_"In this news report, a new revision of Catwoman has entered..." _I skipped the channel.

"Hey! I wanted to hear that!" Terry called from the kitchen. Hmm. Even more suspicious. Why would he want to hear about the new Catwoman?

"Okay, fine." I called back and switched the channel back on.

_"This is Rikki Vale on GCN and this is the latest story. Speculation of a new Catwoman has been going around ever since the Bull Run gang has been caught by the GCPD last night, the leader, Alexander James Bullron, has stated that a new Catwoman is out in the open. The encounter happened last night where the Catwoman single handily took down the entire Bull Run gang, slashing Bullron across the face with artificial claws she has created. Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon has this to say:_

_"Although Batman prevented her from killing Bullron, she is still out loose. She has been considered very dangerous, and we would like everyone to stay indoors at night until she is caught."_

_"Let's not forget almost seven months ago when the Bull Run gang kidnapped sixteen-year-old Iris James at the school masquerade ball at Hamilton Hill High."_

The news woman stopped talking about Catwoman and more about my kidnapping. I changed it again, because what's the point of watching it when I already know everything about it?

* * *

Terry and I were now on our way to the salon, the Black Canary.

"Hey, Iris,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that the reason they called this salon the Black Canary, was because there was a superhero called Black Canary? The owner probably knew her or something."

"Hmm. Yay. Superheros." Y'know, I'm getting really sick of them. Batman mainly. I was sooo close on killing Bullron. Why did have to spoil it?

"You sound very enthusiastic."

"I'm sorry, that really is interesting, Ter," _To non-villains, __"_I'm just kinda tired, that's all. How are you and Dana getting along?"

"She's still mad. She hardly lets me speak to her."

"That's a shame. She lost a really great guy."

"You think so? Sometimes I think, I'm not so great." We parked in the parking lot now.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to look at him. He was staring at the steering wheel.

"Remember that secret I mentioned six months ago?"

"The night I got kidnapped? How can I forget everything that night?"

"I-I don't know how to tell you." I grabbed his face with my hand to turn it to look at me.

"Don't. Let's keep the mystery." Those were the same words I said to Batman last night. Terry's eyes widened to shock, but I can't tell if it was what I said to him, or if it was because I was KISSING him!

Oh. My. God.

I'm practically making out with Terry McGinnis!

I squealed inside my head. My heart hammered so loudly that I was sure he could hear it. He pushed me away gently.

"Iris, I'm not comfortable doing this."

My heart came to a crashing end.

"Why?"

"It's what you said, before we kissed."

"Yeah?"

"It reminded me of what someone said to me."

WHAT?!

Now, I'm 90 percent sure Terry is Batman. Could it be a coincidence? Or was he Batman? Did he know I'm Catwoman?

Oh dear God, help me now.

"And who said that to you?" I asked bitterly.

"I-" To his luck, he was cut off by the police officer that came up to the car window. He rapped on it.

"Excuse me, but loitering is not permitted. Either get it, or leave." He walked away briskly. I glared at Terry before getting out of the car and slamming the door. I walked into the Black Canary, and faced a pretty, but old, blonde haired woman at the counter.

"Hello, my name is Dinah Lance, and I'm the owner of the Black Canary. How can I help you?" The old woman smiled.

"I was wondering if I could get a hair cut and my hair dyed?"

"Yes, yes. Aren't you that one gal that was on the news? Iris James?"

"Yes, I am."

"Come with me dear, come with me." She lead me to an empty chair and sat me in. She wrapped the black smock around me.

"So, what were you thinking dear?"

"I want to have shoulder-length hair. Could you possibly make it big? Y'know, like a lion's mane?" I asked. She smirked.

"Into cats, are you?"

"Mostly wild ones," I commented, "Oh, can my hair be brown too?"

"Yes, anything for Miss James. I knew your grandmother."

"Really? Does that mean you know who my mother's father is?"

"I'm actually friends with him too. It's Bruce Wayne." She smiled again as she snipped my hair. My jaw dropped. Bruce Wayne, Terry's boss?

"_The _Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, He's your grandfather." She chirped.

"Wow." I breathed.

* * *

I looked into the mirror Dinah handed me. I don't even recognize myself. Smiling, I thanked her and paid her with my creds. I took one more look into the mirror. When I asked my hair to be big, I didn't mean _this _big. It was large and poofy in some areas and curly in others. I never knew Dinah had a sense of humor. She giggled like a little girl and said my hair looked like a sexy lion's mane. The hair was gorgeous, but I could barely pull it off. I wish I wasn't so insecure about myself. I wish I was pretty.

I walked out of the Black Canary and _boy _was it cold! It's in the middle of July! Where's the flippin' heat?! I got into the car quickly and Terry looked at me with wide eyes.

"Iris, you look so much different, your eyes, they-"

"Save the flirting for later, McGinnis." I grumbled, still sour from his rejection towards me.

"I was only trying to be nice."

"Right after when you said you don't trust me?"

"I never said that!"

"But, you implied it. You implied I was keeping secrets from you!"

"Are you?"

"Certainly not!" I exploded, "Has it ever occurred to you Terry, that the reason I stay around you is because I_ like _you?! I keep making hints, but you weren't getting them until we kissed! How do you think I feel, I kiss the person I'm in love with and they tell me that they don't trust me!"

"In love?" He blinks confusingly at me.

"Arggh! I'm walking!" I shouted before climbing out once again and slamming the door. I need to control me frustration, my anger. Terry glared at me through the windshield and drove away, which was fine by _me_. Who does he think he is? Just because he might be Batman, that doesn't mean he has to be so clueless!

Scratch that, he can't be Batman because Batman's smart, and Terry ISN'T!

* * *

Okay, storming out of the car was a bad idea because it took FOREVER to get home. Halfway there, it started to pour and then there was thunder and lightning. I love storms, you'd think after everything I was afraid about, I'd be afraid of storms. Nope. In fact, it increased my mood. Soon I was skipping and dancing the rest of the way home. I was tired when I got home. I need to be Catwoman again soon. In fact, I need to talk to Batman about the Bullrun gang.

I entered the house freely and shouted Terry's name. I finally noticed the note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Iris,_

_ I'm sorry about what happened in the car, and I should've known better than to distrust  
you right away. In case if you're wondering, I'm at Mr. Wayne's house working. Don't  
call, the old man is as grumpy as it is and hates it when the phone rings. Just thought  
you should know where I'm at._

That's all the note said. I sighed and threw it away and walked into my room and closed the door. Before I knew it, I was having an emotional breakdown and started bawling my eyes out. I layed on my bed and shut my eyes. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up because I felt a draft. That's weird, I thought I closed the door. I felt someone put their arm around me. I was still half asleep, so I assumed it was Terry.

"Terry?" I mumbled.

"Do I look like a Terry to you?" A voice chuckled in my ear menacingly. I jerked my head up and elbowed the intruder in the face. I jumped off the bed and spun around to see a guy around my age dress in a purple suit, ghastly make up big green hair.

"Ow! Jeez, James. Bullron didn't tell me you had skills."

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

"J-Man at your service." He did a mocking bow. As much as I hate to admit it, he was kinda cute. In a sick-sadistic-clown way.

"Bullron sent you?"

"Yes in deedy-doo, cupcake! Speaking of cupcakes, your hair reminds me of one. Bullron said you had long black hair, not Hermione Granger hair."

"Whomione Whatger?"

"Nevermind. Look, I was sent to kill you, but," He came closer to me, "You look way too much fun."

"You? Kill?" I almost laughed and J-Man scowled. "I'm sorry, but the Jokerz are just petty criminals, not murderers. You're a disgrace to the actual Joker himself." All too fast, J-Man pulled out a dagger, held up to my throat as he pinned me to the floor.

"Look, _Kitty Cat_. I know who you are, I know were you live, hell I know your_ secret! _So don't go around and make the mistake of insulting us! We're better than we were before. Do you think I give a _shit _that I kill now? I have nothing to loose, and I always find a way out."

"And I'm the one in therapy?" I muttered. J-Man heard my comment and his grip on me tightened and the knife came closer to my throat.

"Look, Kitty. I have a proposition I just _know _you can't resist. But in order to say so, you need to cooperate. Are you with me?" He looked into my eyes. I tried to avert my eyes somewhere else, but I couldn't. Somehow, in a sick mental way, I was drawn to him like a moth to fire. What was the deal he was going to make? I realized something then:

When's the next time a Jokerz member is going to make a deal with me? I know that if I accept that offer, and more to come, I could be dead before I'm thirty.

"You got a deal." I smirked. To hell with it, I laughed. I am going to die before I'm twenty, I won't even hit thirty. What can I say?

Life's too short to ever grow old.


End file.
